TVD BloodStream
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Many stories about our favorite TVD smut
1. Chapter 1: not a word

Damon was sitting on the sofa in the Salvatore Mansion

When Bonnie walking in

She had her new bob hair cut

With a Black dress

Damon: Hi Bonnie!

Bonnie: Damon !

Damon gave her a flirty look

Bonnie: Where is Elena?

Damon: With Stefan ?

Bonnie: So were all alone ?

Damon: Yes( he stood up and got really closed to her)

Bonnie: Stop doing that

Damon: Why it gets you nervous ?

Bonnie: NO !

she look at his lips

While Damon look at her eyes

**Bonnie: What is it about you ? That makes me hate you**

Damon felt her hand touch her face

**Bonnie: and love you at the same time**

Damon smiled

Bonnie lips were about to touch his

Damon and Bonnie eyes connect

As they kiss passionately

Damon's hand on her face

Bonnie pulled away

Her breath was taken away

Damon smiled

Bonnie kiss her hand one more time

Before she said Damon

Damon: yes

Bonnie: Let's go to your room

Damon: Are you sure?

Bonnie nodded

They kiss passionately

All the way to his room

Damon was kissing his neck

As she closed his door

Bonnie moan

Damon was too good

Bonnie pulled away

Damon: Are you okay?

Bonnie: Yes

She took her dress off

As Damon took his shirt off

Damon laid on his bed slowly

As he kiss and lick her body

Bonnie moaning and loving everything he was doing

Damon blue eyes connected with her

As he took her black bikini off

Damon whisper I will be gentle with

Bonnie: I trust you

Damon smiled

He kiss one more time

As he undress quickly

Bonnie smiled as she saw him completed naked

Damon got on top her

They kiss tenderly

As Damon teased her

He touch her clit

As his penis touch her lips

Bonnie moan

As she felt Damon's penis closed to her hole

Damon look her

Bonnie moan

As Damon went slowly in

He didn't moved

Bonnie : Damon keep going

Damon: Alright

He thrust slow inside of her as he touch her clit

Bonnie moaning

As Damon kiss her neck

Damon knew he wouldn't last long

As Bonnie walls were spamming

Damon let a loud moan

Bonnie felt a fire sensation traveling her whole body

As Damon increased his thrust

Bonnie let a loud scream

Damon smiled and kiss her

He kept thrusting

Until A few seconds

He came uncontrollable

He laid next to bonnie

Bonnie was breathing hard

Damon smiled

Bonnie: Not a word to anyone

Damon: Of course bonnie


	2. Chapter 2: You Haven't Lost Your Touch

Enzo finally was free

Damon was trying to help him become somewhat normal

Both were in a bar

Drinking Whiskey

**Enzo : I don't think I should around all this people**

**Damon: Calm down it will be okay**

As they drink together

Enzo got more relax

Damon watch as Enzo eyes light up

When he saw A Young Woman

She light reddish brown hair

With a Loose dress and White ankle boots

Walk into the bar

Damon: easy

Enzo :I just want to talk to her , She look familiar

Damon try to stop him

But Enzo pulled away

Damon noticed she probably around 23

She was alone

As she sat down and order for a menu

Enzo smiled at her

She smiled at back

Enzo sat across from her

Enzo: Hi

She replied Hi my name is Grace

Enzo: my name is Enzo

Grace: What brings you to Atlanta?

Enzo: my friend and I are in road trip

Grace : Your friend?

Enzo pointed to Damon

Damon smiled and show his cup in the air

Grace: How is that going for you?

Enzo: Bad until I saw you

Grace laughed

Enzo: Did I say something funny?

Grace:No but you don't remember me

Enzo look confused

Grace: We met 90 years ago in New York

Enzo: We did?

Grace: Yes

Enzo didn't know what to say

Grace: We were both drunk and party hard. After a couple of days we part ways

Enzo:Oh

Grace: It's fine but who would have thought I would see you again?

Enzo smiled and laughed a little

Grace titled her head while looking at him

The Waitress brought her food

Enzo watch as the blonde girl

Gave Grace A Burger , french fries , and hot wings in a huge plate

Enzo: You are hungry?

Grace: yeah i eat food instead of drinking Alcohol

Enzo : Can i have some?

Grace : Sure go ahead

Enzo ate the french fries kinda funny

Grace try not laughed

Enzo :Is not that bad?

Grace: No

They share her food

Until Damon came to the table

Enzo: Damon meet Grace

Grace look up

Damon face change from happy to shocked

Enzo look at Grace

Grace: I know Damon from ..

Damon: Chicago

Enzo was confused

Grace:_ He was looking for his brother Stefan_

Enzo noticed Damon was nervous

Damon: We should get going

Enzo:I will catch up with you in a bit

Damon: Are you sure?

Enzo:yes

Damon was hesitated to leave them alone

**Grace:I will make sure he gets home safe**

**Enzo laughed**

Damon: fine

He walk off

Enzo got a other whiskey from the waitress

Grace: Where have you been?

Enzo: Trying to find myself

Grace: Oh

Enzo: It was dark road

Grace touch his hand

She saw Enzo being torture

Grace jump

Enzo: I have to go

Grace: I'm sorry

Enzo got up

He seem upset

Grace Follow him

Enzo :Leave me alone

Grace:No

Enzo was having a panic attack

He was flashback of his torture

Grace grab him

Enzo:Let me go ( he grab her by the throat)

Grace:Enzo snap of it!

In Enzo's mind it not grace who he was choking

Grace:Enzo remember the beautiful beach of Spain

Enzo grab her neck tightly

Grace was about to panic

When Enzo let go

Grace touch his face

_Enzo: I didn't mean to hurt you_

_Grace: I know_

Enzo noticed she was looking at him so innocently

Enzo:It's been ages since I kiss

Grace went to kiss him

Enzo kiss her back tenderly

Until Grace was going to pulled away

Enzo grab her tightly

Grace: You haven't lost your touch

Enzo smiled and used his vampire speed to get to his hotel room

As Grace slam the door

Enzo jump

Grace: Sorry

Enzo kiss her

As they took each other clothes off

Enzo: How is this going to work?

Grace: Let me show

She push him on the bed

Enzo smiled

Grace:I'm stronger then you

Enzo watch as she got top him

She kiss his neck slowly

Enzo moan

As Grace kiss and touch his chest

She work slowly down to his boxer

As she going to pulled them down

Enzo flip her

Grace giggle

Enzo kiss her passionately

As his hands were touching her body

Enzo took her underwear off

Grace bit her lip

Enzo look at her

Grace nodded as Enzo's hands went to her breast

Enzo hands were soft as they touch her nipple

Enzo kiss her one more time

Grace:I think you have hang of it

Enzo smiled

Grace kiss him

Enzo was now slowly going inside of her

Grace moan

Enzo whimper

Grace was touching his back

As Enzo move his hips

She was pulling closer

Enzo moaning as he was kissing her neck

Grace felt as Enzo hands were holding her hands

Enzo was already over the moon

Grace mumble Enzo I can't hold on anymore

Enzo noticed her body tensing up

Grace was about to Orgasm

When Enzo start to Cum

His fangs came out

Grace felt as he bite her neck

She gasp

Enzo didn't know what took over

Grace was moaning

As Enzo let go of her neck

Grace touch his face

Enzo look at her astonished

Grace smiled and said_ You haven't lost your touch_

Before kissing him

Enzo couldn't been more happy

As he open his eyes in the morning cuddling with Grace

Grace whined as he moved away

Enzo kiss her on the cheek

Grace: morning

Enzo: good morning

They look at each other

Enzo kiss grace

Grace giggle

Enzo: How could I forgot you?

Grace: maybe you just have a bad memory

As they wrestling under the covers

They didn't hear

Damon knock at door

Damon: Enzo !

After a Few Seconds

Enzo:Damon stay outside

Damon:Why ?

Enzo:Because

Before he could said anything Else Damon open the door

Damon:Did you killed someone?

Grace:No worse

Damon froze

As he saw them

Enzo and Grace laughed

Damon walk out whistling and closed the door


	3. Chapter 3: Summer

Stefan didn't want to be in the Salvatore's house

He was in a random bar

Stefan didn't know why

He hate bars

As Stefan was drinking

Until he saw

A Young Woman

Sitting next to him

She had Black wavy hair

Dark Brown eyes

She has a little tan

Stefan did a double glance

She was wearing a leather skirt and sparkly blouse with black heels

She seem in her own world

The bartender look at her

She respond it give the strongest thing you have

The bartender : Are you sure ?

She replied yes Andrew

Stefan smiled as she was being sarcastic

Andrew: All right Summer

Stefan watch as she drank from her glass

Summer seem she was on edge

Stefan: Are you okay?

Summer :Noo

Stefan look concern

Summer :I'm fine , ( then mumbles )I just want to rip people head off

Stefan: What?

Summer: Come on you never want to feed on someone

Stefan: You are a( moved his lips and said vampire)

Summer: yes

Stefan smiled

Summer: so are you?

Stefan: yes since 1964

Summer :since 1912

Summer: A guy who pretend to love me

Stefan: the girl who turn me slept with my brother

Summer:Ouch that's low

They cheers

Stefan :I can't feed on people

Summer:Why not?

Stefan: I rip them

Summer : ouch

Stefan: I win

Summer laughed

As the night went on

They both got drunk

Summer : let's getting going

She grab Stefan hand

Stefan follow her outside the bar

They walk together

Until Stefan smelled blood

Summer :Stefan

Stefan:I have to ..

Stefan follow the blood

It was a guy

Stefan fangs came out

He bit the guy

Summer jump

Stefan was feeding hard

Summe_r: Stefan Let him go!_

Stefan didn't listen until Summer join him

That freak him out

Stefan pulled away

He study her

Summer pulled slowly

Stefan felt shame

Summer:Don't be

Stefan: I almost killed him

Summer:but you didn't

Stefan was about to walk away

Summer :You know what will make feel better

Stefan was surprised by her words

Stefan smiled nervously

Summer:I will take that a yes

Stefan eyes light up

As she kiss him

Both lips cover in blood

Stefan pulled away

They locked eyes

Summer:My place or your place ?

Stefan: Your place

Summer used her vampire speed

Stefan look at her apartment

Summer: Welcome to mi casa

Stefan smiled

Summer smiled back

Stefan didn't know what took over

He kiss Summer passionately

Summer did the same

Until both pulled away

Summer and Stefan start tossing each other clothes off

As they reach to her room

Stefan push Summer to floor near the bed

Summer didn't expected that from Stefan

Stefan jump on her

He touch her very sexualy

All over her body

Summer moan as His mouth touch all her curves

Summer flip her body

Stefan felt as she took control

He touch her face

Summer smiled

As Stefan couldn't moved

She slowly went to kiss him

Stefan smiled as their tongues met

Stefan took control

He took her bra off and underwear

Summer: you get to the point

Stefan raise his eyebrows

Summer had a smirk on his face

As she rip his boxers off

Stefan smiled

He felt how wet Summer was

Stefan thrust harder inside of her

Summer moan and wrap her legs on his waist

Stefan being rough

This was a other side of Stefan

Summer kiss him passionetly

When both were not moaning

Stefan pick her up

Summer was shocked

As he push her on the bed

Summer smiled

As she was control

Stefan watch as Summer start riding him

First slowly

Then Faster

Stefan moaning

As he kiss her body while riding him

Summer arch her body

As she was closed to cumming

Stefan and her locked eyes

Summer breath increased

As Stefan flip his body

kissing her neck and going in and out slowly

Summer closed her eyes

She felt as as his body start to get tense

Stefan let out a loud grunt

Summer open her eyes

To see Stefan fangs coming out

Summer was shocked

When Stefan bit her neck harshly

Summer start to moan

Stefan loved the taste of her blood

Summer felt as Stefan grab her tightly

Summer:Stefan!

Stefan didn't let him go

Until Summer did the same

Stefan was taking back as he enjoy the feeling of being beating

Summer pulled away

To kiss each other

Tasting each other blood


	4. Chapter 4:One night

**Setting : In Sophia's Night Club **

Kol was happy to be with his brother Klaus

**Klaus: I'm glad to have you back**

**Kol: It's like I never left**

They were drinking and partying

Loud crowds around them

Camille: Are they ever going to go away?

Sophie: No not soon

As they were talking in the back

Kol saw his girlfriend

Her name Jessica

She was a lovely Brunette with Fair Color skin

Her eyes were blue

She was about 5"7

**Klaus: That's your girl**

Kol smiled as he went to hug her

Camille look confused

As Kol kiss the girl

**Sophie: that's a first**

Klaus: Jessica I'm glad you could join us

Jessica smiled at klaus

Klaus look away as she look into his eyes

Kol and Jessica were having fun

As they dancing and making a fool off each other

Klaus look at them

He felt envy of Kol

_Jessica had waited for him over a century_

Kol could tell Klaus was upset

As he was about to leave

Jessica grab Klaus hand

Klaus: Sweet heart you are touching the wrong brother

Jessica : No I'm not

Klaus:What do you want?

Jessica:Stay with me

Klaus:I thought you have kol for that

Jessica:He is busy

Klaus look at his brother

He was dancing a Blonde

Klaus : Fine

They sat together and were drinking

Jessica hand touch Klaus

Klaus did a double glance

Jessica smiled

Klaus look at his brother

Kol had the girl smitten

Jessica: Follow me

Klaus :NO

Jessica raise her eyebrows and said_ Are you sure about that?_

Klaus didn't respond

As Jessica walk with Kol and blonde girl

As Klaus follow them

They end up in the special room

With loud music playing

Klaus sat down next to Jessica

The blonde girl was on kol's lap

Klaus look at Kol as he whisper something in her ear

She bite her lip and giggle

Klaus thought why he was their?

The blonde girl was now on Kol's lap

They start kissing

Klaus look Jessica

She seem bored by it

Jessica walk behind Klaus chair

Klaus felt her hands touching his shoulder

Klaus: Yes?

Jessica put her head on his shoulder

Kol smiled

Jessica: Klaus dance with me

Klaus :NO

Jessica: I wasn't asking you

Klaus laughed

Jessica turn around to face Klaus

Klaus: I'm not Kol ! I don't bark at your orders

Jessica: No you are not Kol but I know you are dying to fun

Klaus laughed

Jessica smiled

Klaus pulled her on his lap

Kol pulled away

To see Klaus kissing his girlfriend

Jessica hands were on Klaus face

While Klaus was touching her back

He smiled for a second Until the blonde girl touch kol

Kol compel the girl to do as he pleased

As Klaus and Jessica were heavy making out

Kol went behind her

Jessica could feel Kol behind her

She ignore him

Until Kol grab her arm tightly

Jessica :Yes

Kol made her turn around

Jessica bite her lip

Her head was placing on Klaus shoulder

As her hips were moving on his lap

Kol:I brought you a gift

The Blonde girl stood up and went in the middle of them

Klaus : Who wants to go first?

Kol look Jessica

Jessica: We can all go together

Kol bite her neck

As Klaus and Jessica bite her wrist

Jessica felt Klaus hands on her back touching her side

Jessica smiled at him

Klaus pulled away same time as Jessica did

Kol: Take her

Klaus : Enjoy what's left of her

Klaus blood lip were closed to Jessica neck

Jessica:NO I have a better Idea

Kol had a smirk

Klaus was the one holding her tightly

Kol: Why do you say brother?

Klaus smiled

Jessica turn to kol

As she push Klaus on the sofa

Klaus let her take control

Jessica kiss him very roughly

As Klaus did the same

Kol was enjoying his meal

Jessica pulled away seconds later to said _join us_

Kol smiled

The blonde girl went to the floor

As Kol was kissing her neck

Klaus was unzipping her dress

Jessica was smiling as both brothers were touching her

Both being very tender

Kol: Have fun with her

Klaus:Are you sure?

Kol: yes

Jessica smiled

Klaus unzip her dress

Jessica noticed Klaus was being tender

As he pulled away from the kiss

Jessica whisper in Klaus ear should me what's behind the original hybrid

Klaus raise his eyebrows and said darling are you sure?

Jessica pulled away

Kol went behind her undress

Klaus smiled as kol was touching her

_Jessica looking at klaus_

Klaus: let me have her

Kol: go ahead

Jessica felt as his hands touch her

Klaus had a smirk on his face

As he pick her up and push against the wall

Jessica smiled

Klaus:I'm guessing you like it rough

Jessica shook her head

Klaus smiled as she act like she was going to bite him

Klaus : no not yet

He pulled her up

His face went between her legs

He kiss her

Jessica moaning

Klaus gently lick her inner lips and clit

Jessica was in heaven

Klaus holding on to her

Until

She start to cum uncontrollable

As Jessica was gasping for breath

Klaus thrust hard inside of her

Jessica moan harder

Klaus smiled

as she try to hold on to him

Klaus kissed

Jessica was in heaven

Until Klaus was the one who came first

Jessica had a smirk on his face

_Klaus: you are good_

Jessica smiled

They share a look

Until Kol grab her

She sat on Kol's erection

Klaus smiled as he got dress

Looking as Jessica's body going up and now moaning

Klaus was enjoying the view especially

Jessica looking at him

As she was ready to come

Klaus walk to her

Kol kiss her neck

As she arch her back

Klaus kiss her breast

Jessica was in heaven

Until Klaus and Kol bite her hard

Kol bite her back

Klaus bite her neck

Jessica orgasm

Kol pulled away

So did klaus after a while

Klaus looking at jessica

Jessica kiss him

That is the last thing she remember

As all third broke up

In Kol bed


	5. Chapter 5: A day in the office

Elijah was reading in his diary in Klaus house in New Orleans

When Lucy came in

She was a old friend

They met in 1800 in Central America

Lucy: What's wrong ?

Elijah: nothing

Lucy gave him a weak smiled

Elijah was going threw his diary

When he came to the page 302

Lucy : What is it ?

Elijah turn the diary to her

Lucy :I get to read your diary

Elijah smiled

As she mimicking his voice

Elijah :read it

Lucy:Are you sure?

Elijah Remember when he met her

She was across the room

Elijah was talking To Klaus

Klaus was running his mouth

About A Girl he met

Elijah nodded

Lucy was wearing A lovely Pink Dress

Elijah was drawn to her

What was is it about her ?

As Lucy walk around the gathering

Rebekah smiled at her

Lucy : Hi

Rebekah hug her

They had become friends

As Rebekah let go of her

Elijah came by

_Rebekah: meet my brother Elijah_

Lucy smiled at him

Rebekah noticed their attraction

Anne hand the diary back to Elijah

Elijah:Why did you stop reading it?

Anne: because I was their

Elijah smiled

Anne brown eyes locked with his

Elijah:Yes

Anne:let's have some fun

Elijah :Like

Anne went to kiss him

Elijah smiled

As Anne kiss him tenderly

Elijah pulled away for a second

Anne bite his lip

_Elijah :Anne we are not alone_

_Anne:We are not_

_Elijah:No Hayley is here_

Anne: she is sleeping

Elijah :not here

Anne:Then where ?

Elijah didn't respond

Anne had a frown on his face

Elijah smiled and said_ try to be quiet_

Anne : We can try

Elijah smiled

As Anne sat down very lady like on top off the desk

Her legs cross

Elijah:When did you become so ..

Anne act innocent

Until Elijah was touching her face

_Anne :I always like a man in a suit_

Elijah smiled

This time

He kiss her very passionately

She remember when she was human

She was drawn to Elijah

Elijah was everything

She dream of

Except when she found out he was vampire

He was kissing her and as they got heavy into kissing

Elijah went to kiss her

As he thought he could control himself

Elijah fangs came out

Anne jump

Elijah was expose

Instead of running from him

Anne smiled

Elijah was confused

Anne:I know you won't hurt me

As Elijah pulled from their kiss

Anne pulled back from his tie and said where do you think you are going?

Elijah had a smirk on his face

Elijah:What have I told you about touching my tie?

Anne: i don't remember

Elijah shook his head

Anne:Was it .. that you don't like when

Elijah laughed

Anne bite her lip

Elijah smiled

As She start to undress him

Elijah jacket and shirt on the floor

As they were kissing

Anne dress half pulled zip down

Elijah unbutton his pants

As Anne was teasing him

Elijah rip her dress off

Anne shook her head and kiss him

As Elijah pulled his pants down

Without hesitation

He thrust inside of her

Anne gasp

Elijah smiled

Anne bite his lip

As He was thrusting in and out her

Elijah moaning

As Anne wrap her legs on his waist

She loved

When Elijah was rough with her

As She arch her back

Elijah hands touching her body up and down

While he moved his hips with hers

Their moans feeling the room

And loud noise as their body touch

Elijah forget how good it felt

To get lost in the moment

Elijah head buried in her neck

Anne breath start to increased

Elijah look at her eyes

Anne knew just with a look

He could make her melt

As Elijah increased his speed

Anne bite his shoulder

As She felt her body reach it's climax ..

Elijah didn't stop

Until she was shaken

Anne was breathless

As he kiss her one more time

Elijah let a lout grunt

As he released inside of her

None of them moving away from each other


End file.
